The Forgotten Gift
by Innocent Sake
Summary: A gift is promised to Hemione by Harry, but somehow forgotten in the mix. What will happen now? First HH fic, Please Review!


The Forgotten Gift

As we peer into the depths of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nothing but silence engulfs the hallways. And as always, Filch and his loyal cat Mrs. Norris patrol all quadrants of the school making sure that no students are sticking their noses into things that aren't their business. And all the students are sleeping soundly in their beds as the pure white snow continues to fall upon the grassy grounds.

But not everyone is sound asleep, in fact... two students are up and in the Gryffindor common room sitting in front of the fire and talking with one another.

"So what did you do today?" asked Harry as he threw another log into the fire.

"Well, since there were no classes today, Ginny and I decided to go to London and shop in the muggle stores they have," Hermione said. "As we were looking around Ginny dragged me into a jewelry store."

~Flashback~

"Hermione, come over here you just have to look at all the pretty jewelry they have!" Ginny said in her as always hyper personality. Ginny was dressed in capris with a white dress shirt and her hair flowing down just past her shoulders. Hermione beamed a smile towards Ginny and walked over, wearing jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, her hair in a ponytail. 

"Aren't those earrings beautiful?" They were indeed beautiful from what Hermione could see. The gems were Sapphire, in the shape of crescent moons. "I would love it if Malfoy would get me the earrings to match the necklace he gave me," she said showing the necklace which was identical to the earrings she had just seen. As they walked out of the store, Hermione just looked at Ginny and said "Just be lucky you have that necklace, now lets go down to Diagon alley and get you those sugared quills you love so much." Ginny's lips broke into a wide smile and she grabbed her friend's hand hurrying to Diagon alley as if it wouldn't be there for much longer.

~End Flashback~

"Why did you tell Ginny that she was lucky?" Harry asked, curiosity gleaming in those emerald eyes of his. Hermione looked at him and giggled "And why are you interested in knowing?" she said looking at him. Harry just grinned and answered "Is it a crime to want to know more about you? We have been friends for five years now, so I should think that asking you questions wouldn't be offensive."

"Fine fine," she said waving her hands about. She could never say no to Harry when he wanted to know something . "I told her that she was lucky because at least she has a necklace from Malfoy. I have never gotten a piece of jewelry from a guy before," she said shyly, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Is that all? If that would bring a smile to your face, then for Christmas I will get you a necklace," he said in what seemed to be a sleepy-state of mind. 

"Really?!" A necklace from the infamous Harry Potter? What an unexpected turn of events, she never expected that to be his answer to what she told him... A warm feeling was spreading throughout her body at the thought of what Harry had said to her, a meaningful gift from him to her which she could cherish for all her life just to bring a smile to her face as he said. But then her eyelids began to get heavy, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The grandfather clock that was tucked in the corner of the room made a noise, Hermione immediately looked at the hands of the clock to see that it was already 3 a.m. "Oh my god, we have been here way too long, we have classes later today!!!" she said panicking. When she looked over at Harry sleeping on the floor she started shaking his body violently "Harry! Wake up!" She heard a groan come out of him and saw that he was fully awake.

"Mione, you don't have to be so violent when you wake me up," he said a bit disgruntled. A giggle arose from her at hearing Harry's nickname for her.

"I'm sorry, but it is late. I am going to get to bed. Goodnight..." she said leaving Harry to drag himself to his own dormitory. As she got dressed for bed, as quietly as she could, she couldn't stop thinking about the necklace that Harry said he would give to her on Christmas. She shook her head, knowing that if she kept thinking about it she would never get any sleep. So off under the covers she went to sleep.

The days passed by rather quickly for Hermione, still beaming about the gift she would receive soon, but of course that didn't stop her from being on top of her studies as usual, having all homework done for the next week and having memorized all her notes for tests that would come up. 

And as always with her free time, she spent it with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Sometimes Malfoy would come, but only because Ginny persuaded him. Every now and then when she would sneak a glance at Harry, he would catch her and smile in return. She couldn't believe how happy she had been these past few days... and she hoped that this feeling would never leave her...

It was now the day before Christmas. Hermione had gone shopping with Ginny for gifts last weekend and was now currently wrapping everything nicely with ribbons and cards. She had gotten for Ron all of his favorite candies, lovely hair ribbons for Ginny, and even a bag of harmless fireworks for Malfoy which Ginny helped pick out. The last gift was for Harry, it was a book of notes and illustrations on potions she made, because Harry never seemed to grasp anything when in Potions Class. Only when they had studied together had he understood any of it. And also a drawing she had sketched out of the gang (even Malfoy). 

After all the wrapping was done she placed all presents by their beds (when they weren't around of course) and just let the rest of the day run its course until Christmas finally arrived. All her friends were staying at Hogwarts during the winter break, the rest of the school went back home to their families. She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they opened their gifts and couldn't wait for the expression on her face when she saw hers either.

Christmas morning shone upon the school, lettings it's rays of sunlight through the windows announcing it arrival. Hermione woke up with a yawn and rubbed her sleep-drenched eyes to wake herself, and to let it sink into her mind that it was now Christmas and to look beside her bed for presents from her dear friends. But before any of that, she jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to make herself up so she wouldn't look like a monster when she went to see everyone. Combed her unruly curly hair and tied it in what seemed to be a braid with a green ribbon tied at the end, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Then to her closet where she put on a white dress shirt and a green skirt which went past her knees and stopped at her ankles, and finally a green sweater over her shirt. Socks went on and black boots as well and now she was ready for the day.

She kneeled beside the few gifts she got from her friends. The first one was from Ron which was a book called "New Discoveries in the Magic World" by Solidad Gilark and a post-it on the book which said "Try not to read this all in one day. -Ron." 'Of course I won't read it all in one day...it will take two days tops,' she thought to herself. 

She then went on to the next gift which was surprisingly from Malfoy, she opened the box to see some sugared quills before her and again there was a post-it on the gift which said "Ginny said you are crazy about these...-Draco Malfoy." "Since when am I crazy over sugared quills?" she said aloud to herself. She already knew that when she would see Ginny later, who would be plotting to steal the quills for herself.

Hermione picked up another gift and opened it up to reveal a candle which smelled of sugar cookies and seemed to be enchanted so it would never melt away and last for all time. There was no note this time, but she knew that Ginny cared, otherwise why get her a gift if she didn't? All the gifts she had received made her heart jump for joy... but when she looked for where Harry's gift was she couldn't find it anywhere. She looked under her bed and on the bed and in her drawers, and just about everywhere yet nothing turned up. Then a logical answer came to her mind.

"He forgot..." she said sadly to herself. 

Harry, her friend of what seemed like forever, forgot to get her a Christmas gift. About to go off and find Harry and to ask him what happened, she stopped herself mid-way and decided not to. "I should just be thankful for the wonderful feeling that I had all the days thinking about the gift, even though I didn't get it." She reassured herself that this was true, but still the sadness would not go away and spread throughout her being. No longer in the mood to see her friends, she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes tight, letting stray tears fall down her face...

Down in the Great Hall were Ron, Ginny, Malfoy and Harry waiting for Hermione to show up so they could all enjoy breakfast together. But Hermione never showed up, and Dumbledore and the Professors, who were present, had started the breakfast.

"I wonder what happened to Hermione, it's not like her to be late for anything. Something must be terribly wrong!" cried out Ginny Weasley, with Malfoy trying to comfort her. "Do something, damn it!" said Malfoy with a glare directed towards Ron and Harry.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, Gin," said Ron as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth "she probably just started on that book I gave her, which I specifically told her _not_ to read all in one day!"

"If it will make everyone feel better, how about I go and check up on her?" Harry suggested getting heads up from everyone at the table. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed two sandwiches, one for himself and the other for Hermione. Leaving the Great Hall, up the stairs, through the portrait, in the common room and up the stairs of the girl's dormitory where he knocked on the door to hear a startled cry.

"W..who's there?" a whispered hush asked.

"Mione, it's me, Harry."

"Oh...come in."

He opened the door to find his dear friend curled up on her bed looking as if she had been crying. Her once braided hair, was now all over her face in a bundle of tangles and the outfit which she wore was now extremely wrinkled. She kept her hands covering her face, but tears still fell in silence. Harry's heart began to hurt a bit, seeing Hermione in this condition, he wanted to make the tears that stained her face disappear and help her make the hurt leave. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the small bed, put the sandwiches down, and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong? You can tell me..." he removed her hands away from her face so he could wipe the tears away with a handkerchief. A phony smile gracing her lips and beaming towards him. 

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine," she said, sniffling a bit.

"I know when you are lying to me, so you might as well tell me," Harry said in a know-it-all tone, but smiling.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

She sighed and took in a deep breath. "I'm crying because of you," was what came quietly out of her mouth. Harry heard this and a puzzled frown appeared on his face. She began to remind him about the night they were in the common room talking and how he had said he would give a necklace for Christmas and so on. 

"Had I really said that? I must have been muttering, like I usually do when I get sleepy." Harry now felt terrible, absolutely terrible. He couldn't believe he promised such a thing to Hermione and had forgotten about it. He had no present, no necklace to give to her. All he had was... He looked up at the ceiling and back at Hermione with a grin on his face.

"Close your eyes."

"Stop playing games, Harry."

"Come on, just close em."

"O...k...."

Harry looked at Hermione with her eyes closed and gulped, unbelieving that he was going to do what he was thinking of doing. He cupped Hermione's chin in his hand and pulled her face closer to his, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

'What is it that is pressing against my lips so warm and soft?' Hermione thought. She opened her eyes just a bit and was completely shocked. 'Oh my god! Harry is kissing me... my first kiss...' But she put up no fight and kissed back, letting her heart take over the thinking instead of her mind. After a minute or so the kiss ended and both just looked at each other.

"W..what was that for?" she asked in a soft tone. Harry stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled. "Well I don't know about the wizarding world, but in the muggle world when two people are underneath a piece of mistletoe they kiss. I'm sorry that I didn't give you that necklace that I promised, but maybe giving you your first kiss is as good a gift. To be honest, that was my first kiss as well and I couldn't think of a better person to share it with than you, my Mione."

Hermione was stunned by his words and didn't know what to say or do. Suddenly she just threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

He just nodded, no words were needed to express his feelings for Hermione. Smiles were exchanged with one another, and a kiss or two before they decided to get back to everyone else.

"Well, we better get going before Ginny starts running up here with her crying her eyes out worrying about us," suggested Harry as he hopped off the bed and disposed of the soggy sandwiches that had been uneaten. She followed in step, getting off of the bed and combed her tangled hair, and arm in arm left the room with Harry.

Down the stairs, through the common room, through the portrait, down the stairs once more and finally they arrived at the Great Hall, where their friends had been the whole time.

"What in the world were you two doing for so long?" Ron asked, with look of suspicion.

"Nothing," the two said casually.

Ginny looked at them curiously, Ron bugging them knowing something was up, and Malfoy ignoring the whole lot of them not caring what had happened. Harry telling everyone that nothing really happened and Hermione giggling, with her cheeks reddening.

Even though she hadn't received the necklace that she had longed for all those days. The forgotten gift brought Hermione something even better that couldn't be bought...

Her first kiss and love...

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: My first Harry/Hermione fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Dedicated to all those who didn't get those promised gifts but got something better in the end. Please review! Thank you! -Jen a.k.a. Innocent Sake


End file.
